


Odmowa (Refus)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anger, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sebastian, Grief/Mourning, Insults, Irony, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Singing, Smoking, Translation, Work
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Moran nie jest grzecznym pieskiem, który na wszystko się zgadza i nic nie mówi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Refus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646010) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Zły humor, dym, odwrócone kieliszki, nucący coś Jim.

\- Sebbiiie, jutro w końcu umrę. Będziesz mnie opłakiwać?

\- Zamknij się. Nie umrzesz.

\- Będziesz pragnął o mnie pamiętać każdego dnia!

\- Pierdol się, Jim!

\- No proszę, znowu się robisz agresywny.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę! Nie zrobię tego, nie pozwolę ci zginąć.

\- Oczywiście, że pozwolisz, Seb. I to cię psychicznie zabije!

Sebastian uderzył w ścianę, a Jim uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Ponieważ taka była prawda. Protestował, ale praca to praca.

_Tak naprawdę, Moran już był zniszczony w środku._


End file.
